Coincidence
by Obsessionwith-inserthere
Summary: It's the Homecoming, well the Homecoming after-party, of Reagan and Amy's junior year. They know of each other, but aren't quite friends. Both are hoping that Homecoming will bring good into their lives, and oh boy it does. Reamy. Progressive Smut. -you know the drill. my first fic. i hope it's good. enjoy.-


At a first glance, it seemed as if the entire school was on drugs. Drugs that gave them a weird obsession with poster painting. It seemed like every single wall had at least a dozen posters, ranging from a single 8x11 paper to a whole classroom length one. Why? Why was the school turning itself into a chiche movie art piece? One word. Homecoming. It was the day before and everyone, yes everyone, was excited. Some were excited for the getting ready portion of it, because that part had the makeup and dinner dates. Most were excited about the actual dance, because of the epic DJ playing, and Homecoming royalty was announced. They luckiest of people were excited about the after parties, preferably Shane Harvey's after party. That's where everything happened, even when most people didn't attend his party. The high school gym could fit way more sweaty teenagers than his house ever could. Yet, as legend would reign true, Shane could throw and epic rager.

One of the people who were the most excited was Amy. Surprised? Shouldn't be. After last year's Homecoming, she hoped that this year could cover up that catastrophe. Everyone knew what "that catastrophe" meant, even the freshman and the transfer students: Amy and her best friend were mistaken as a couple and were nominated for Homecoming queens. They won, but everyone soon saw it as a mistake when the best friend, aka Karma, was caught making out with the schools very own horndog, aka Liam. And because of what happened, Karma and Amy were never the same. Karma dated Liam, and then the power couple broke up, got back together, broke up, got back together, it was a vicious cycle. Amy was hanging out more and more of Shane and less and less of Karma. The best friends, sadly, grew apart. It was nobody's fault. They were just becoming different people with different interests and different social lives. This Homecoming, Amy wanted a new scandal to happen so people would stop sending her sympathetic looks in the hallway. She lost a close friend, not a life partner, even if some people will contrast that Karma was her potential life partner. She wanted to be on the other end of the gossip for once.

Another person excited was Reagan. Her reason was more obvious to others than Amy's was. She had convinced Principle Penelope that the school would save money if they hired a student DJ for the dance. Penelope jumped on the idea, thus giving Reagan a pretty awesome gig. She wasn't mad about not being able to dance with her friends, because she got invited to none other than Shane's After Party, not as a DJ, but as a friend. She sadly wasn't able to attend last year; pneumonia kept her from experiencing the first part of the school year, or the part of the school year Amy was dreading. She wanted to experience the party for herself and see if all the outrageous rumors were true. There were rumors about sexual adventures with acquaintances and drinking games College party worthy. She thought at least some of it had to be exaggerated. She was wrong.

It was sixth period, Creative Writing Class. For some reason, that class always ended twenty minutes before it was supposed to. Mr. Stolartz, however, didn't care one bit. He used this time, creatively, to grade papers, do Sudoku, and let students talk and use their cellphones. It was Amy's favorite part of the day. And the day of Homecoming, they barley did anything class related at all, since it was a minimum day. Stolartz reminded them of their story that was due Tuesday, and the class period was theirs. Shane was gossiping in a group, as usual. Amy was on her phone sitting at the edge of the circle, as usual. She'd sometimes engage in conversation, but that was rare. Only certain people could be more interesting than the apps on her phone.

" Shrimp buscuits" Amy yelled very, very loudly. She lost a game of Flappy Bird. Some people looked at her, but she was more focused on the game to focus. After a while, she heard a noise. Was it her name? No. Wait yea it was.

"Amy," she heard a familiar voice, well not so familiar voice. This distraction caused her to lose again with a score of six, her highest score of the day.

"Cheese and crackers. Yea?" When Amy looked up, she expected to be even more irritated then she was, but then she saw a dark haired girl with purple ends staring back at her. Reagan. One of the few people, besides Shane, who was more interesting than the apps.

"Are you okay, you've been muttering weird cuss words for the past five minutes?" She looked concerned, but also amused, as if she wanted to hear Amy curse like a dork all day.

" Oh yea, sorry, I was playing Flappy Bird and it was really intense." That made Reagan giggle, but slightly, go back to playing on her phone as well. Amy didn't know why, but she like it when Reagan laughed; She wanted to do it again." I was trying to beat my really, really high score of twenty. So far, I've gotten to six." That made Reagan snort.

" Wow. That's the highest I've ever heard. You must be a master then, " Reagan offered, sarcastically, not once looking up from the screen. She was trying to contain a huge smirk, but a little slipped through. Amy tried to act hurt, putting her hand on her chest and letting out a sigh.

"Weenie," was the comeback she could conjure up. She was usually better in that department; she was Princess Sarcasm after all. This one was horrible, of course, yet affective comeback with the added movement of her playfully pushing Reagan.

" Did anyone ever tell you that you have a wonderful choice in swear words?" Reagan winked, and that was the end of the conversation. One of her other friends, Andy, called her over to watch something on his phone.

That was the conversations the two of them had together: short, meaningful conversations that never really amounted to anything more. They'd been going to the same school since sixth grade. They both knew of the other person, knew a lot actually, but never amounted to anything more than acquaintances. No, friends. It was a weird thing to label. They didn't have each other phone numbers, because they never had a reason to contact the other outside school. Of course, they could talk with each other during class, most of the time Creative Writing, and not have it awkward. They had a spark that both girls were intrigued by, but never bothered to try to look into any further. Sometimes they'd sit in the same group during lunch at the park, always subconsciously sitting next to each other but never knowing why. What they had was nice, secure.

The dance was a hit! Everyone had fun. The music was great. The food was great. The "photobooth" that is basically a green screen in the locker room was great. Yet, majority of the student body was mad that it ended at 10:00. Penelope said it was because of curfew, but really the staff didn't like staying at school for so long on a Saturday. Shane's party started at 10:00, he left early, so the party wouldn't stop. Most people went to the party thirty minutes late because they wanted to change into something else, but nobody would dare later. They'd miss the fun.

Amy left the party with Shane. She got ready at his house, since he wanted to make sure she would have the perfect outfit that "leaked sexual tension". Apparently that involved a flannel shirt, back tank top, jeans and the sexiest bra and panties combination.

"You never know who's going to be seeing those tonight," as Shane put it. She didn't know who was going to be seeing those tonight.

Reagan didn't have time to change before heading over to the party, like most of the party soaked teenagers got to. She had to put away her DJ gear and that took a long time. That gear was her baby. She spent all the Christmas money and birthday money she got over the last two years on that kit. It was the best kit she could find. She took her time driving back home and putting it all away, but after that she had to rush toward the party. She nearly hit three squirrels on the road there. Why were their so many squirrels? Luckily, she found a close spot, three blocks away. She had to deal with the leather jacket, white t-shirt, really short denim jeans and black sheer tights. _Could I be any more of a lesbian? Yes, yes I could. _She wondered if everyone else would still be in their Homecoming outfits, but she saw two people making out in regular clothes and she knew she fit in.

Amy was at the food bar. Why was their food at a high school party? Amy chose not to question Shane's weird ways. She had a face full of shrimp and doughnuts, such a weird combination she knew, when Reagan walked in. She nearly choked on all the food. Reagan had her hair in a ponytail with the braids in the side of her head. Her thighs looked like they could go on forever. Of course there were attractive girls at this party, she couldn't keep her eyes of the brunette. Little did she know, Reagan was thinking the exact same thing. That luscious blonde was showing just a little of her collarbone and something about that made Reagan want to, well, she didn't know what she want to do. It was so confusing.

The party went on. Amy kept going to the food bar and Reagan kept getting water. She didn't want to be totally drunk by the end of the party. She knew she was a lightweight when it came to taking drinks, which was odd considering. She knew moderation would keep her wits about her, while also being buzzed. When Reagan went over to get more water, Amy was already there half way done with the shrimp plate.

"Having fun Shrimp girl?" Reagan asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive tone. Amy choked at the moment, since she had a mouthful of shrimp. Twice in the same hour from the same girl. Anyone could tell that that made her embarrassed.

"What?" was all Amy could manage to get out. She took this opportunity to check Reagan out for the millionth time since she walked in. She could slightly see a cheetah-print bra through Reagan's white shirt. _Damn_, Amy thought.

"Cat got your tongue their?" Reagan loved seeing Amy this way. It was nice being able to semi flirt with the girl that always seemed to intrigue you. Nothing was going to happen, right?

" Oh no, I was just wondering why you called me Shrimp girl, when you obviously know my name?" Amy didn't want to sound bitchy, it was a genuine question. She hoped Reagan understood that too. The only other nickname she has is Aimes, and that is totally original.

"Well, your devouring this shrimp right in front of me. In a cute way, I might add. Plus, I can remember two different school potlucks that I brought shrimp to and you took the whole platter for yourself. I think I deserve to call you that name." She was sad that she broke the question thing they had going on, but she wanted to get across her explanation for the nickname, in hopes Amy would accept it.

"Fair enough," Amy stepped forward and they were inches apart. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, staring into each other's eyes. Then it was over. Someone yelled someone's name or pulled them into dance, nobody knew which, and both were left to ponder the event that just happened. _Did I just flirt with her and like it?_

Thirty minutes passed, but for drunk teenagers it felt like forever. Somehow people started doing body shots, and Shane was trying to convince any to do one.

"Come on, you wanted to have fun tonight. Let loose!" Shane offered.

"Let someone lick alcohol and salt off my body, that doesn't seem weird!" Amy was the queen of sarcasm. Even though, secretly, she wanted to. So when Shane pushed her to the front of the crowd and yelled "HER NEXT", she didn't fight it. Luckily, as she'd later find out, one of Reagan's friends was making her do it too. The coincidence made both the girls smile.

"So, who's gonna lick it and who's gonna take it? Reagan?" Shane asked in a too excited tone.

"Sorry man, but I can't be the taking it one," Reagan confessed, " don't worry I have a good reason," She added while gesturing towards Amy, making eye contact.

"And what is that reason?" Amy regretted saying that. She wanted to seem playful and fun, but she didn't want to ruin whatever was happening.

"Well," was all Reagan said before lifting up her shirt, exposing her slightly tan and extremely toned stomach with the added bonus of a bellybutton ring. Amy didn't know where to look first, everything that this girl did made her get turned on even more. As Reagan's shirt went down, Amy got on the countertop, sliding up her tank top, even more seductively than Reagan did.

Reagan had the same reaction as Amy, not knowing where to look, but she played it off better. She took a big breath, bit her lip, and sat on Amy's legs while giving her a mischievous look. When Amy finally put the lime in her mouth, the fun could begin. Reagan Amy's belly slowly, to savor the moment . She dipped her tongue in Amy's bellybutton, just slightly, as a way of taunting her before she got to the neck portion. Wasn't the salt supposed to go before the alcohol? Neither of the girls cared. Reagan brushed her teeth slightly against Amy's neck and if the stars could talk, they'd say damn. She never once broke eye contact with Amy, making it all the more fun. She edge forward, grazing Amy's chest with her chin, and took sucked the lime while it was still between Amy's teeth. Amy got the courage, from where she did not know, and playfully grazed her tongue to the bottom of Regans lip. Oh, how the both wished they were alone.

After spitting the lime into the trash, Reagan leaned forward and whispered into Amy's ear, "We should do that again sometime," she made sure to puff her lips so she'd lightly touch Amy's ear.

Amy found a seat in the corner and tried to process what just happened. It wasn't that she wasn't okay with being extremely attracted to Reagan. She kept wondering how she never realized it before today. She wondered if she'd always felt this way about her, but never really needed to put a label on it. One thing was for certain. She wanted Reagan. Whether it was just for that night or something more. She needed Reagan. She just needed to figure out a creative way to do it.

Spin the bottle, the answer to her prayers. The first time, they'd have to kiss. The second time, they'd have to kiss with tongue. The third time, seven minutes alone to do whatever they wanted. Amy knew what whatever meant. Even though she was usually shy around anyone she wasn't super comfortable with, she wanted to get up the courage to do that.

Enlisting Shane's drunken help, she convinced him to convince Reagan to play the game with them and twenty other teens. It wasn't that hard, since Reagan was thinking the same thing. All she needed was a coincidence, just like the coincidences that were happening the whole night, to help her get to that third spin.

The game started off intense, for everyone else. Ashley kissed Tom. Tom kissed Robert. Robert kissed Shannon. Everyone yelled after each kiss. Shannon kissed Shane. Shane landed on Amy. Wonderful.

"Pucka up sista," Shand drunkenly slurred. The kiss was awkward, totally awkward. But Amy didn't care. She got to spin. And it landed on, Oliver. Ew. She had to do it.

Oliver landed on Reagan and the kiss was the same as it was with Amy, ew. Then, in the moment of pure bliss, the bottle landed on Amy. Both didn't want to show their excitement. Amy crawled over to Reagan, full knowing her cleavage would be right there for Regan to look at. Without hesitation or warning, she kissed Reagan as passionately as she could, without tongue. Reagan took an opportunity to slightly bit Amy's lip and they pulled away, leaving both of them turned on as ever.

Since the coincidences kept happening, when Amy spun it landed on Reagan. Everyone went wild. Well, mostly the guys went wild. Seeing the girls put on a show. Both girls were going to put on the show, but for themselves. Regan felt the need to initiate this one, trying to one up Amy's performance from last time. Right before leaning in, Reagan pulled a strand of hair and tucked it behind Amy's ear and licked her lips. Amy couldn't take it anymore. They devoured each other in ten seconds. Tongues were fighting for dominance, with no clear winner. It took the willpower of each of them not to touch the other. That would have to wait.

The next part of the game was meaningless to the two. It was spent with both girl silently eye humping the other. They weren't paying attention to the game, but when Shane spun Reagan it seemed to spin them out of their trance.

"Another girl in one night, my luck," Shane crawled over and pecked Reagan on the mouth, afterwards saying, "Ew, no offense."

"None taken, believe me," Reagan offered.

After Reagan spun, it felt like hours. She really wanted it to land on Amy. She needed it to land on Amy. She needed to see if she could work up the courage to finally achieve what the whole night had been implying.

It landed right in between the other horndog of the school, Jimmy Santiago. He had a big grin on his face, and Amy knew he was going to try to say it was closer to his side. In a moment of pure, she didn't know what it was, she used her foot to push the bottle to point at her.

"Hey, that's cheating," Jimmy said, he obviously wanted to kiss a girl, any girl.

Shane, being the best wingman ever, intervened, "Sorry Jimmy, rules are rules, you can spin next," That seemed to satisfy his testosterone levels. He then led Amy and Reagan to a door. Reagan thought it was a bedroom, but Amy knew better.

"Have fun!" He yelled, shoving both the girls into a broom closet, shutting the door and saying, "Be back in seven or eight minutes!"

They sat in silence for the first minute. Even though they were both dying to taste each other, neither had the courage they wanted to initiate it. All night, the encounters they'd had to kissing were provoked by games and whatnot. Nobody was pressuring them in a closet. Reagan decided to break the ice.

"I also call you Shrimps because that's one of your go-to curse words in Stolatz class. 'Shrimp buiscuts'. It's adorable, though I've never seen you eat a buiscut..." Both laughed at Reagans rambling. It was obvious that she was nervous. Amy saw it as an opportunity. She wasn't the one to take risks, but this party has brought out a side of herself that she likes. She dicided to say one word, and go in for the kill.

"Fuck it," Amy's lips crashed into Reagans. She was stunned, _Is this happening? _She didn't kiss back, why wasn't she kissing back. Amy, still full knowing of Reagan's nervousness, decided to torture her like she had ben doing to herself all night. She layed soft kisses in Regans jawline, leading a trail to her ear whil simultaneously grabbing at the edge of Reagan's shirt. The brunette moaned in enjoyment, squeezing her eyes tighter each time skin came into contact with lips

Amy got the ear and whispered, "I think it's time we make this even huh?" Reagan wasn't sure what the blonde meant, until she saw her crouch down and raise her shirt. In the exact same way she did it, Amy licked a line up Reagans stomach to her bellybutton, playfully dipping her tongue and played with the piercing. She then got up, putting her hand on Reagans waste, pulling her closer and pouted mischievously, "Oh, no, what do I do? There's no lime?" Amy pulled her in closer, but far enough away that the two were centimeters from each other. Close enough that they could feel each other breath but not enough to seal the deal. That moment, Reagan found her courage.

" I guess we'll have to improvise." She smirked, oh god how that smirk turned Amy on, and kissed her. She led the blonde to the wall and pushed her against it. They attacked each other's mouths. Reagan began to kiss Amy's neck. She didn't care if she left marks. She wanted to leave marks. If she did, that meant Amy would think about her and maybe want to do this, whatever this is, again.

She was moaning, how Reagan loved to hear her moan. Amy put her hands on the brunettes ass and her knee between her center. In a swift motion, Amy was pinning Reagan to the wall. Grinding her knee against her. Amy wanted to taste her neck to, but just as she put her second kiss onto them, someone knock on the door.

"I gave you guys nine minutes, it better have been worth it" the trance was broken. They walked out of the closet, trying to conceal any trace about what happened in that room. It's not like they were ashamed. They just wanted to have those moments for themselves, even if they never happened again.

Both wanted what happened to happened again repeatedly.

The night was uneventful. The girls never got a real chance to be alone. They both left at the same time, weird, and started walking in the same direction. They both were smiling at the coincidence, but not mentioning it. They were walking so close next to each other, their hands pressed up against each other like they were about to hold hands. They got to Amy's car first, _Why didn't I park further away? _They both stood in front of each other for a minute, wondering what to do.

"Bye," they said at the exact same time. They laughed.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Reagan offered and then walked away. She didn't want to walk away, but she knew she should. They both needed to figure out what the heck they were feeling. Amy watched Reagan walk away, golly it was a nice view. Her car was only three down, and when she turned around Amy blushed.

Reagan wave, got in her car, and drove away.

_Shit, I don't have her number._


End file.
